Above and Beneath: The 29th Hunger Games
by ChxrrxMxmxs
Summary: 28 years of torturing the Districts. 644 teens lost. This is the Hunger Games, and the Capitol have no pity. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.


**SYOT, ENJOY! PM ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SUBMIT A TRIBUTE! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! BEFORE EACH CHAPTER I WILL POST A TRIBUTE LIST!**

Look around.

What has it all become? Not just District Eight. Panem.

The rest of the living world - a small fraction, after the War ended and the Dark Days were forgotten - has been ripped apart into fourte- thirteen pieces. Twelve remaining districts, drowning in a sea of sorrow and grief whose current strengthens every day, due to the other part.

The Capitol.

They're insane, every single one of them. Tossing money in the air, when a couple hundred miles away people die, daily, because of their arrogance and refusal to help starvation. They are _vomiting_ just for the pleasure of eating again. There is no hope left for them.

Don't even get me started on the Hunger Games.

24 teenagers - some 12-year olds too - hurled into a death trap of an arena. None of them can come out alive until the rest of them are long gone. Their families are forced to watch. Cruelty. They even put it on TV.

And they call it _entertainment._

The only reason I'm alive right now? My selfishness.

I became a 'Peacekeeper'. They don't keep the peace, though. They push it away.

They are forced to keep everyone in line, allow no rules to be broken, using any means to do it.

I've stopped counting the number of innocent, harmless faces looking up at me to confirm their sad fate. It makes me depressed.

I wish I could forget what I've seen. Run away and leave the tension behind to die alone. I saw everyone who didn't fully hate me when I was small, tortured before dying. I heard all their pitiful screams, pleading, cursing me.

I thought they were feeling something unimaginable. It was mercy compared to what I've been through. And my story isn't over yet. I'm only 21.

District Eight was on a cliff of life. I was just hanging on, and the edge I was clinging to was crumbling. The pit of death beckoned.

Then a Peacekeeper saved me. Recruited me. Someone as selfish as me wouldn't have had a choice.

It was either kill or be killed.

The rules of the Hunger Games.

28 years of it have kept the Capitol content.

644 teens slaughtered by each other because-

'Snow wants you.'

I jerk out of my seat. I don't recognise the Peacekeeper at all.

'W-who?'

'P-R-E-S-I-D-E-N-T S-N-O-W.'

'Why?'

'Yeah right, because I know. Go.'

I glare for a moment before realising how unfazed he is, and race to the President's Office. Her name is Hayley Snow, daughter of the man who devised the Games.

I knock on her door politely. She responds, loudly, with a, 'Come in?'. I close my hand round the handle, force it down and push forward.

I've never seen her in person before. The pictures on TV ruin it all. The natural grace, the elegance.

Straight, dark brown hair rests on her left shoulder, which fades into blonde. Her light brown eyes regard me with interest, but when I lock eyes with her I can see the sad look in her eyes. Her skin is quite pale, which goes well with her crimson lipstick.

She is wearing a white top, a navy blue blazer matched with a dark blue pencil skirt. Her legs are crossed, and I feel oddly like bowing down.

'Why am I here?' I ask.

'I have a special.. task for you.' Even her voice is rich with grace.

'You mean an undercover mission,' I reply, 'So shoot.'

Bright red lips twist into a smile.

'I suppose I do mean that. Very well. You remember the Peacekeeper who.. um, hurt your friends?'

Oh, god.

That stings worse when Hayley says it.

Harsh. It stabs me, sharper than a knife. I would have collapsed if I hadn't been through Peacekeeper training.

I stumble, and am greeted with cold eyes staring at me. 'Well?

'Yes, yes I do. Why?'

May I add something? I've been having freaking nightmares all my life since I was seven. Every day. About that single Peacekeeper. Thank you, have a nice life.

'I need you to kill him.'

What?

'He's a Peacekeeper in District 4 now, so head there and stay on te lookout.'

'Why?'

'Just do it!' Hayley snaps, and I flinch.

'You are excused.'

I get up from my chair. Step behind it and tuck it in.

'Don't fail me now. My patience is dying.'

'Yes, madam.'

Maybe I'll have some other fun in District Four while I'm at it.

 **First chapter! The others will be longer, I will post another chapter when I get a tribute. I will post tribute chapters when I have a full District.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. SYOT empty.**

 **The form:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender: (Optional)**

 **District:**

 **Personality:**

 **Main Weapon: (Optional)**

 **Backstory:**

 **Family Friends:**

 **Preferred Placing: (Optional)**

 **Preferred Score: (Optional)**

 **Brief Appearance:**

 **Strategy: (Optional)**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Token: (Optional)**

 **Volunteer?**

 **Interview angle: (Optional)**

 **Preferred Alliance: (Optional)**

 **Do they run to the Cornucopia or away?**

 **Starting Supplies: (Optional)**

 **xChurroMemez**


End file.
